


Repeating It

by TymBunn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M, Mentions of self-harm, Mentions of the Aftermath of Blood Magic, Morning Routines, RIP those training dummies man, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 16</p>
<p>The morning routine of Warden Commender Jaenis Surana and Zevran Arainai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeating It

**Author's Note:**

> The mentions of self-harm is in a single sentence in the second paragraph, and is from blood magic. Please ignore that part if you're uncomfortable by it.

Each morning the Warden Commander Jaenis Surana woke to as dawn broke over the fortress, getting up and filling a tub with ice and fire before sinking into the now-warm water. Scrubbing was quick, turning his pale skin red before he got out. He combed his own hair, placing in the usual braids and securing beads, dressing in the robes and securing his staff. 

Each day was the same, only broken by the occasional different or new wound - though the scar along the length of his forearm never changed.  
And it was calming. 

Each day his lover Zevran Arianai lounged in bed until the elf returned from his rounds, while other days he was up alongside the other either to slip in some fun before the day started or to be found turning a spare training dummy into a pile of straw and fabric. He would laugh heartily at the confusion that showed up on the Commander’s face after a search over the fort.

It was utterly random, he even made a game out of it every now and then – one day never the same as the last, and they both new it.  
And it kept a lively beat to each dull day.


End file.
